The present invention relates to connect/disconnect systems for engaging buoyant float sections in an articulated manner, and more particularly to interengagement receiver assemblies for engaging connectors. In even greater particularity, the present invention relates to such receiver assemblies capable of automatically engaging a connector.
Many marine and inshore marine work and transport operations make use of standard, buoyant float sections which are suitable for connection and disconnection to form various articulated assemblies. For example, standardized units have been developed which are suitable for articulation into barges, pontoon causeways, work platforms and the like.
To facilitate efficient assembly and disassembly, much work has been expended to develop suitable means of connection between adjacent float sections. The connection must be easy to assemble and disassemble, yet offer the strength necessary to meet the stresses encountered in various applications. One such float section assembly system utilizes connectors which are engaged in mating receiver assemblies integrally mounted on the float sections. To connect two float sections together, connectors are extended in cantilever fashion from one of two float sections to be joined. The float sections are then drawn together with the connectors engaging corresponding receiver assemblies mounted on the second float section, effecting the interconnection of the two float sections. Heretofore, the engaging mechanisms employed in the receiver assemblies required some form of manual operation. This can increase difficulty and attendant hazard in rough water assembly operations. Such a rough water situation can also increase the difficulty of bringing two float sections together.